The minecraft adventures
by kaushik ajay
Summary: My 3rd fanfic! I'm still continuing with my first and 2nd! this is about the adventures of steve {the character in minecraft} and how he has to defeat herobrine! this story would have about 30 chapters {probably like my other stories} and has an upcoming part 2! 2015 march, this book would get over. every week i add at least 3-4 chapters in total of all my stories. hope you enjoy!


_**THE MINECRAFT ADVENTURES**_

_ EPISODE 1_

_ well, i can't start with much._

_all i can say is;_

_ i had a normal life with normal food and a not so pixelated world but suddenly i see a random space craft which pulls me in and drops me into this weird place. _

_All the things are in forms of blocks and the day and night are half an hour each. i get hurt if i jump from about 5 blocks high. i hate this place _

_'hello!' i scream_

_'hello' clear echo._

_'hello!' i say again_

_'hello' another echo._

_'holy cow' _

_'holy cow'_

_'oh, darn'_

_'oh, darn'_

_'stop! god! it's so irritating.' i say_

_'its so irritating' it echoed only part of the end._

_'Hi, lost aren't ya?' a voice behind me says, making me jump. _

_'wha-what?' i say, trying to remain calm._

_'huh, scary cat!' a figure in front of me says. _

_'sorry, i am notch,' the first voice says, 'that's mark,' he points to the figure in front of me. and he points up and says 'and thats zane' _

_notch looks like someone in their mid forties, bulky and beady. but he is only as tall as me, as he later explained, that people are the same height here._

_ **3 years later (minecraft years, about 1 month)**_

_ i had gotten used to the lifestyle over here. calm, peaceful and deadly. i had re-spawned a hundred times already, which meant, i died and came back to life. but every time i come back, i am in the house. thats because the INFINITY WRATH changed my spawn point. sorry, didn't tell you what INFINITY WRAT is? its our groups name. i created it. zane thought of 'diaper buddies' but THAT idea was canceled. so, like i was saying, every time i die, i am brought back to the house. thats the spawn point for me and for all of us. _

_'hi steve' zane says. yep, i'm Steve zane doesn't say much. but today, he looks happy. _

_'wassup' i say_

_'we're going hunting!' he says. nothing special... somethings fishy... _

_'o-okay.' i say. _

_they're all gone. _

_i wait and wait. then, i see a zombie approaching... no... its another player!_

_'run! now!' he says. 'they will kill you!' they're making a potion to awaken Herobrine!' _

_'what!' i say 'thats nonsense! i'll call them now!' _

_'ooh! they're coming!' he says 'run!' with that, he jumps in the bushes._

_i couldn't see him well. he had golden armor, a golden sword and few cars, i think. i have NEVER seen cars, i've only seen mine carts which need rails to move. he might be telling the truth..._

_oh-oh. _

_too late._

_all i can do is wish he was wrong._

_they're coming. notch in front, with his enchanted armor and sword of darkness._

_'die' he says 'Herobrine will awaken!'_

_i run. through the backdoor into the woods, not caring about creepers, zombies, zombie pigmans, dragons, endermen, or any other horrible monster. 'run. faster. i say to myself. then, i feel hope. _

_no sou__nds, no twigs snapping. they're probably far away. no. i hear screeches, trampling and... creepers. at least a hundred. _

**_BOOM!_**

_i wake up, screaming, just like i did while hearing the hordes of creepers blasting in front of me. let me narrate that part._

**_creepers. my last thought. _**

**_huge explosions rattle me. i hear them pretty close by. there are fires all around me. i can feel hunger. i'm starving. i see a cow, i run towards it, but stop. behind the cow i could see something green. not the grass. _**

**_BOOM!_**

**_it sends me flying back. i was lying on my back, and i saw a creeper... on a tree. it jumped on my chest breaking my chest plate and leaving me with very little health. 1 more explosion... i would re-spawn... in the house... they would kill me forever... i scream for help. _**

**_i just attracted several creepers. i feel an arrow dig into my back. explosions. pain. heat. pain. fireballs. ghast! hoses... with saddles! notch? zane? mark?_**

**_'gotcha!' notch screams on his horse. _**

**_a ghast shoots a fireball at me. i move slowly to the side. i can't take the pain. _**

**_notch pulls up his axe, ready to chop me..._**

**_creeper! flint and steel! i grab the flint and steel and ignite the creeper which is buried under the ground notch is standing on. its lighted. 5 seconds to combustion. i keep notch distracted._**

**_'clown fish!' i scream _**

**_'what?' he says_**

**_'end portal! nether portal!' i scream. _**

**_'you no good lil liar!' he yells_**

**_Boom! the explosion destroys the ground under him making him fall into the bottom of the pit. he's even more injured than me. he couldn't get up. he takes his sword and hits himself, making him re-spawn into the house. if i die... he'll chop me._**

**_ i make a circle of fire around me, so that nothing could hurt me. _**

**_the pull out their bow and arrows, and shoot. all miss and i see 2 in slow motion._**

**_one, aiming for my chest. it would be fatal, and i would be killed forever by notch. same thing for the other, but it's aiming for my left hand. _**

**_i puck up my boots and deflect the second but the first is behind, and its flaming. too strong. a creeper is close by. _**

**_i could ignite it..._**

**_'change his spawn point... to the caves...' mark says 'we'll bomb the caves later.' _**

**_he changes a few buttons on my spawn point and i ignite the creeper. i die and they die._**

**_the forest is on fire... lava flows out... notch is angry... _**

**_before i am spawned in 'the caves' i see something frightening._**

**_herobrine... not with the white eyes... but eyes from the nether and an enchanted body..._**

_i wake up. 'AAAH!' i scream._

_i'm in a cave. i look around. lot of troches, houses, buildings and all. it's a city. _

_Later i find out what happened. they've changed my spawn point. these guys rescued me. i spawned in the nether. next to their nether portal, so they helped me out. all of them spawn here, because their spawn point can't be changed. they rescued me, otherwise, i would be as good as dead. or probably as bad as dead. _

_'he'll bomb us' i say_

_'don't worry.' Dominic says, 'they cant do nothing to us! we've got defense!' _

_true though. we've got good defense… but still… _

_'HEROBRINE! RUN! IT'S HERE! SUMMONED BY NOTCH! RUN NOW!' someone screams. _

_oh-oh. _

_we're dead._

_super dead._

_dead-dead._

_triple dead._

_qua-triple dead._

_ 'AAAH!' i see blood. i see herobrine. he rips someone's throat out. he feeds on the person now.  
><em>

_another villager dies just by seeing that. _

_i take out an obsidian sword which the villagers made for everyone and i slash herobrine. he punches me. i'm shot from the cave, out of the city. it's dark here. i can hear running water. i place a torch. my sight deceives me. _

_it's Notch. _


End file.
